373:Donna in Jonah: A Veggie Tales Movie
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: As they got lost in the Catskill Mountains, they look inside Jonah's Seafood for a phone. Meanwhile, Cosmo thought that they could pass the time by sending Donna and her friends to the Veggie Tales movie from 2002.
1. Jonah's Seafood

Donna and The Backyard Gang were on the road to the Catskill Mountains, they were singing a kid song,

" _Now Billy Joe McGuffrey was a really clumsy kid_

 _On the first day of first grade, I'll tell you what he did_

 _He tripped over a pencil box, flew up in the air_

 _Landed on a kangaroo who pulled out all his hair_

 _First aid in the first grade_

 _First aid in the first grade_

 _First aid in the first grade_

 _You could buy a zoo with all the doctor bills he paid_ " the kids sang

"Tina, take a verse," said Donna

" _Now Billy Joe McGuffrey was a really clumsy kid_

 _On the second day of second grade, I'll tell you what he did_

 _He slipped on a banana peel, flew up in the sky_

 _Landed on a chimpanzee who poked him in the eye_

 _First aid in the second grade_

 _First aid in the second grade_

 _First aid in the second grade_

 _You could buy a zoo with all the doctor bills he paid_ " Tina sang.

"Now you luci," Donna said, "Our concert sweepstakes winner."

" _Now Billy Joe McGuffrey was a really clumsy kid_

 _On the third day of third grade, I'll tell you what he did_

 _He fell out of a fishing boat, splashed into the sea_

 _Landed on a moray eel who bit him on the knee_

 _First aid in the third grade_

 _First aid in the third grade_

 _First aid in the third grade_

 _You could buy a zoo with all the doctor bills he paid_ " she sang.

After they got to 12th grade, they cheered. Rocket was annoyed by the kiddy song, he was trying to find the route on the map while driving with his raccoon feet, "Route 59" he said, "Where's Route 59?"

"Your just jealous Rocket" Luci replied as Rocket lost control.

Out of his pocket was an envelope, with 10 tickets. The car got out of control and landed by a stump. Luckily, no one was hurt. "Everyone," he said, "Get your crootaken butts our of the rental vehicle."

As they got outside, they saw a sign that says, "Jonah's Seafood" they figured that they can use a bite while they're at it.

Inside, Donna saw that Rocket was going through his pockets, "Rocket" Donna growled, "Where are the tickets?"

"Well," Rocket answered, "That non-stop bragging Luci made them slip from my hand."

"I wasn't bragging, Rocket." Luci said, "You and your mean behavior."

They looked around to see a poster for the film, "Jonah: A Veggie Tales Movie" "Is a shame they canceled not long after they became funny looking" Amy said.

"We can take you to the movie." said a voice.

It was Cosmo and Wanda, they were here to have dinner. "And you should see how lobsters eat each other," he said, "It's so cool."

"Cosmo," Donna whispered, "Your gonna scare Kathy and Tina."

Cosmo remembered that he always loved making kids experience movies, so he decided to poof them into the movie.


	2. A Message From The Lord

Our heroes were arriving in Jappa, where they saw The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. They were broke because they were spending all of their money on cheese curls. Captain Pa told them that one of the bags contains a golden Mr. Twisty's Ticket and the prize is a tour of the factory. They thought about working at the bar, but the manager feared they would eat up all the profits.

Despite the fact that they were low on funds, this was a memorable day, because Jonah showed up, "Jonah in this version was played by Archibald Asparagus" explained Donna, "Phil Vischer figured that he could use a big role"

"I remember him," Derek said, "He's the stuffy British asparagus."

"I Am Groot(Reminds me of his Rumor Weed quote)" said Groot

"I know" Donna replied, 'I'm not a robot, I'm British"

As they were giggling, they saw him sending a message in song.

 _Do not fight._

 _Do not cheat._

 _Wash your hands before you eat._

 _There is nothing quite as sweet-_

 _A message from the Lord_

 _Be a friend._

 _Say your prayers._

 _Heaven loves a heart that cares._

 _That is why I've come to share a message from the Lord._

 _And if you follow God's commands,_

 _There will be peace throughout the land._

 _You will live long and happy lives..._

 _With your sheep - your kids - your wives._

 _Don't eat pigs_

 _Don't eat bats._

 _Don't eat beetles, flies, or gnats._

 _Stay away from all of that._

 _A message from the Lord_

 _Do what's right._

 _Don't provoke._

 _Put four tassels on your cloak._

 _Do not laugh, it's not a joke._

 _A message from the Lord_

Later that night, The Backyard Gang crashed into Jonah's tent, "Let's go over a few rules kids" Jonah said, "No wrecking the tent, don't make loud noises when I pray, and always wipe your feet on the Welcome Mat.

After they wiped their feet, Jonah prayed where he's going next. God told him that he needs to go to the city on Ninevah, which is in Syria. They Ninevites hated Israelites. They lie and steal, and worse, they slap people with fishes. Jonah didn't want to go, because he might get caught.

 _No, it cannot be._

 _Your messages are meant for me,_

 _and my brothers._

 _We are your chosen people_

 _And Ninevah well, they're not!_

 _There must be some mistake_

 _A big misunderstanding._

 _It's really hard to take_

 _How could you be so demanding?_

 _For years I've been your messenger from Moresheth to_

 _Gath._

 _But Ninevah should get no chance to turn_

 _They've earned your wrath!_

 _No, it cannot be_

 _Your messages are meant for me,_

 _and my brothers._

 _We are your chosen people_

 _And Ninevah well, they're not!_


End file.
